


You and I

by Louis_girl_forever1



Category: One Direction
Genre: You and I, its anazing, not true i made it up, one direction - Freeform, song interpretation, watch the video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_girl_forever1/pseuds/Louis_girl_forever1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My made up interpretation of what the song 'You and I' by One Direction means</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> The words inside of the -dashes- are the lyrics. The words not inside of dashes are my interpretations

You and I by One Direction

-I figured it out. I figured it out from black and white-

It wasn't hard to notice.

-Seconds and hours. Maybe they had to take some time-

We're growing up.

-I know how it goes. Know how it goes from wrong and right-

It's hard to see the good and the bad in getting older.

-Silence and sound. Did they ever hold eachother tight like us? Did they ever fight like us?-

We seem very different, but were not. We've been there for eachother through good times and bad times. (We meaning the boys and the fans)

-You and I. We don't wanna be like them. We can make it till the end. No nothing can come between, You and I-

It doesn't matter how different people think we are.

-Not even the gods above. Can separate the two of us. No nothing can come between You and I-

You love us, we love you, and it will always be that way. You will always be out fans.

-I figured it out. Saw the mistake of up and down-

We've all done some bad things.

-Meet in the middle. Theirs always room for common ground-

But it's okay, because we fixed our mistakes.

-I see what it's like. See what it's like from day and night-

Not everyone understands our relationship.

-They see things in a different light like us, but they never tried like us-

We try to understand how you feel, but its hard.

-(Chorus)-

We will always be there for you.

-cause You and I-

If you'll always be there for us.

-(Chorus)-

Because nothing can come between you guys and us.

**Author's Note:**

> Request a song for me to interpret if you want


End file.
